


Mirrors

by timahina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - 50 Shades of Grey Fusion, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Cock Cages, Dirty Talk, F/M, I gutted the plot of 50 shades and salvaged what I could, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: Control and domination was something Ray had thought Zarc only sought in the field of battle."I’m not asking for much. I just want you to be the boss bitch I know you are and take complete control of me when we fuck.”





	1. Chapter 1

“ _And another stunning victory goes to Sakaki Zarc!_ ”

Ray’s eyes were practically glued to the screen, watching the final championship battle of the season. The match overall was a stunning performance and Zarc was a real crowd pleaser. Never once had he lost the upper hand in the game. Though the real entertainment came from how he strutted about the field. He stood on his dragon like a valiant figure and lay waste to the field, his dragons breathing fire and lightening and tearing the earth from under them – violently knocking the other monsters as well as the opponent. His duels were the only ones with the sheer talent of being violent but just… dazzling.

But still.

Ray was bitter. She knew it should’ve been her in that final match against the infamous Sakaki Zarc, more widely known as the Demon Duelist. That muscle-head he was dueling was hardly a worthy opponent. His strategy was too cut and dry, hardly entertaining to watch and he was easy to toy with. Ray could’ve provided him a fun match, something riveting for the audience. Even if she couldn’t beat Zarc, it would’ve been a closer match.

The what-ifs and what could have been scenarios going through her mind was her own form of torment and a reminder of the last match she had. She had been too eager, careless in her actions and trying to grasp victory at the first sight of it. She was too haste and one false move had damaged her duel disk, the metal and screws coming undone and pierced her wrist. Luckily, the wound wasn’t too severe that she couldn't participate in future seasons.

Just not this one.

Ray huffed. Somehow, watching the latest match with Asuka – a close friend of hers, had made her feel worse. “Turn it down, I’m not in the mood of hearing him spout BS.”

“Oh?” Asuka said, nearly snorting in response. “That’s not what you said an hour ago when you frantically came running through my doorway.”

“That was an _hour_ ago, I’ve grown since then.” She retorted and took the remote out of Asuka’s tight grip, lowering the volume to near mute. There was always some sort of ass kissing bullshit the duelist had prepared in their airtime post duel and the championship match was full of them. Since Zarc had given a perfect undefeated season, his airtime was bound to be even more ridiculous and full of puffery than previous champions.

It was nauseating, gaudy at best.

Asuka stared at Ray, her face becoming more neutral by the second. It was like she could see the anger manifesting deep in her belly and festering, soon manifesting and taking form and in another few minutes, she would start her own tirade. Ray was not exactly a subtle person when it came to her emotions.

“… It’s just not fair.”

Asuka rolled her eyes. _And it begins…_

“He’s such an… _ugh_ , look at him, eating up the attention like he’s a god or something.” On the screen, Zarc was flashing smiles and giving interviews to all such microphones and cameras shoved to his face. Admittedly, even after a long and grueling match – his face covered in sweat and his movements slightly awkward as though he were in pain, he looked comfortable in the limelight. Fully attentive to the situation at hand.

“ _How do you feel about setting a new record?_ ”

“ _Stoked! Who else can say they racked in a perfect season? I’d say I just raised the bar._ ”

It only made sense for him to eat up the attention – he had won the most prestigious title. But Ray could still feel the bitterness, having missed her opportunity to challenge him and rank in her own skill set against his.

“Well, I mean… everyone’s got a different personality to the cameras.” Asuka started, taking the remote back and raising the volume to properly hear the interview. Or maybe just to drown out the silence caused by Ray and her anger. “You’re all bubbly and cute on the field but out of it, you’re…” Asuka started to trail away with a smile, side eyeing her friend who had taken a shocked look as though she had been slapped.

“I’m _what?_ ”

“… a bitch.”

Ray laughed in disbelief and tossed a pillow playfully to her. This wasn’t the first time she had been called that by her nor would it be the last time. But still, it was better hearing the truth than being fed lies. “I can’t even argue with that.”

“You really shouldn’t.”

“Well, _you’re_ one to talk.”

She scoffed. “Like I care. Professors are supposed to be.”

The interview was finished as Zarc carted himself away, saying he’d be more available for the adoring media once he had a chance to clean himself up and left it to his manager to wrap things up. It was more of a dance now, Zarc putting his manager at center stage as run throughs of the duel and the more memorable moments played with an almost practiced response and commentary. The footage they showed never put an ill-favored light on his tactics. No, they praised his violence and domineering power plays.

Ray gathered herself, hugging her legs to her chest and resting her head on her knees. “Well, he’s probably a big loner who talks to his cards and overcompensates his theatrics because he thinks the world is out to get him.” There it was again, the bitterness rising once more and manifesting.

“… eh? Not really? I mean, my boyfriend and him are pretty close. He didn’t strike me as much of a loner type and I can spot them _pretty_ easy.”

“Kaito knows him?”

Asuka nodded and Ray groaned. It seemed everyone had an opportunity to meet the Demon Duelist. Except her. There was some sort of cruel irony in place.

Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out, seeing it was Reiji calling. “Hey, what’s up?”

_“Mother wants you back for the party.”_

“… you know, you didn’t have to call. I can function without you.”

A sigh. _“That’s debatable. Just hurry up.”_

She hung up and took to her feet, grumbling under her breath about what Asuka could only assume was about her brother in insulting terms. Ray grabbed her jacket and bag, heading to the door. “I’ll just see you tonight at the party. Remember, LDS main building – 8pm.”

“I’ll remember. You’ve only told me a couple of hundred times.” Asuka quipped back before Ray had harshly shut the door. She laid down on the couch, pulling out her own phone and shooting a quick text to Kaito.

**Wanna do a set-up tonight?**

A few moments before her phone buzzed again.

 **Oh please not another one.  
** **You’re actually terrible at them.**  
**Asuka, I mean it.**

She giggled.

**Ok, fiiine. I won’t make you do anything.**

It just meant she would have to do her own plans.

Ray was hurrying out the building as fast as she could, trying to trick herself into a partying mood. As always, Leo Corporation hosted the end of the championship party. A stunning night inviting all the competitors involved and having a semi-formal meet and greet. Ray had to attend. Not only was she part of Leo Corporation but a participating duelist in the pro leagues. Nothing short of the plague would’ve made her unable to attend and that was debatable.

At least, according to Akaba Himika.

The next few hours were to be fussing with her hair, make-up, and attitude. It was to be… a long evening. But at the very least… she’d get to meet Sakaki Zarc and see if he lived up to all his hype.

\---

“Look! There he is!”

A reporter declared and already they swarmed to the car. Zarc barely had a chance to step out before already being hounded. Not like he wasn’t fully prepared for this, flashing his signature smile.

“How do you feel regarding your victory?”

“What are your plans now?”

“Is there any truth to the recent scandal involving you and Senator Izayoi’s daughter?”

Zarc chuckled, brushing his hair back. A constant flood of questions and he could barely make them all out, only hearing a few. “Uh, well – I’d say I feel _amazing_. Anyone would be after getting the title of World Champ under the belt. Probably gonna relax for a bit, go on tour. And maybe, depends on the scandal.”

The questions became rampant as Zarc continued to the entrance and feeling slightly relieved as security stopped the path of the insistent news crew. Though it did little to stop the flood of applause and attention he got as soon as he entered the building. Even though the main event was supposed to be a celebration to congratulate all the participants, all the main focus was immediately placed upon him. Various duelists he dueled against had approached him, extending their hands to greet him or even take pictures with him.

Zarc was more than pleased to do all such things. He was the man of the hour, it was expected.

But also, he just wanted to find the buffet table and stuff his face already.

Suddenly, he felt a tug at the back of his collar pulling him back away from the crowd. Before he could protest regarding being choked against his will, Zarc turned and felt a sense of relief course through him. “Geez, Kaito – tryna kill me?”

“Thought you could use a little rescuing. I’ll remember to leave you to the wolves next time.” Zarc did a mock laughter as he straightened up his collar. Kaito was always a riveting sort of person. Helpful in his own modest ways that he didn’t particularly enjoy. “What took you so long? Asuka was asking about you.”

“Well, you know what they say about arriving fashionably late.” Zarc said with a cocky tone as he brushed his hair back. All Kaito could do was sigh heavily. It was exhausting to be around such an egomaniac, let alone voluntarily. Maybe there was an overlooked head injury he had from childhood or breathing in too many fumes from the labs. Evidently, Zarc could tell Kaito was less than amused and squared up his shoulders. “Some stuff got in the way. Nothing drastic. But nah, show me Asuka. It’ll be nice to see her again.”

Zarc and Kaito made their way slowly but surely – as a result of Zarc’s very apparent popularity, over to the bar area, seeing Asuka deciding over which alcohol would dull her senses the fastest. They found her with some sort of blue fruity concoction in a martini glass. Oh, she was trying to get through the rest of the night drunk and Zarc would probably join her endeavor or even challenge her to some kind of drinking game. It would definitely be far more entertaining than an entire night of people kissing his ass. Like, he enjoyed it to an extent but a whole night of it…

“Hey, how many of those have you had?” Kaito asked as he snaked his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

Asuka shrugged, taking another sip. “ _Hm,_ I’d say maybe… this is _definitely_ the second one. It’s super good!” Kaito frowned, realizing then and there that he was designated driver for the night. Once she started, she went full force.

Zarc took a seat next to her, signaling for the bartender to come and he ordered the same drink. She already looked like she was having a blast and he wanted to be on that same plane of existence.

“So…” Zarc started as he took the first sip of the fruity drink and winced – that was something alright. “Anyone interesting here?”

Asuka nearly bursted from her seat and removed herself from Kaito’s hold and took hold of Zarc’s arm. Her eyes were wide, as though she had a sudden revelation of the eternal answer to the universe. “You gotta meet her!”

His brain nearly short-circuited right then and there. “Oh, no – I really… I just got out of something and-”

“No, you’ll _totally_ like her! She’s your type!”

“Asuka, come o-” Kaito tried to stop her only for her to start hushing him and pulling Zarc out of his chair.

“She’s _great!_ Totally your type, category A bitch!”

Zarc blinked, once – twice as he was being pulled through the crowd. He had to hand it to her, she was incredibly strong. Even Kaito wasn’t bothering to restrain or take hold of her, merely following her to make sure she remained steady on her feet at all times. It was an odd little show. “I… as hot as that sounds, I really don’t think-”

It made little difference as he was paraded near to the front where some tables were at. There was one looking almost like an exclusive VIP table. It was like its own odd, exclusive, untouchable world of high class society. He almost tried fighting back against Asuka’s hold until an older man greeted them. “Ah! Sakaki Zarc! What a pleasure to finally meet you, in person nonetheless!”

It was like ice running down her spine, bringing her back down to planet earth. Her father had just said the one name on everyone’s mind tonight and he had said… in person.

Sakaki Zarc was… right behind here.

Ray turned, watching her father stand up from their table and shake Zarc’s hand rigorously. Even worse, Asuka wasn’t kidding when she said that he and Kaito were friends. How else would she be holding onto him right then and there?

“My friend, Akaba Ray, that’s her right there,” Ray heard Asuka start and her eyes widened, “she’s been talking about you _all_ day.”

 _Damn it_. She hadn’t practiced anything clever to say. The sudden surprise on his face was something she could almost describe as… cute. But she wouldn’t dare admit it, he didn’t need another reason to inflate that massive ego of his.

“Come, come sit with us!” Leo had invited Zarc to their table, leading him away from Asuka who merely waved at her and was being led away by Kaito who held her close and appeared to be whispering to her. Ray could almost imagine he was scolding her and she paid him no mind.

The night was started to feel disoriented.

Why was Zarc sitting next to her?

Why did this happen?

Was he going to sit down and gloat over the fact that he got to ride easily to the finals while she was forced to resign for medical reasons? He wouldn’t be the first… “Congratulations on your win. It was a really exciting duel.” Ray commented after a few moments of him sitting beside her.

Not clever, but it was something.

“Thanks…” She had looked familiar and so did the name. Far beyond the fact that she was an Akaba and part of Leo Corporation. Akaba Ray sounded familiar enough… why couldn’t he put his finger to it…

“All family bias aside, I did have my eyes set on you for the title.” It was Himika who spoke and Ray could already feel her hands gripping under the table on her dress. She was going to bring it up, she could feel it.

“Family bias?” Zarc cocked his head to the side, not understanding her words.

_Please don’t say it._

“I mean, if poor Ray here hadn’t hurt her wrist like she did, I would’ve pegged her as the new champion. But sadly-”

“That’s where I know you!” Zarc immediately interjected and turned to her, his gold eyes as wide as could be. He knew she was familiar! The news reports were coming back to him – how Akaba Ray was one of the favorites for the finals but sadly injured herself before the qualifiers and had to sit out. “You’re that one with the bad luck!”

She locked her jaw, doing everything possible to not lose her cool – not when her mother was staring her down and practically dictating her every move and her younger brother practically daring her to misstep.

“… bad luck?”

He nodded. Zarc moved in his seat to face her, not seeing the way her eyes had flared up as he continued speaking. “Yea! I mean, it takes a _really_ special type of klutz to fuck up _that_ _bad_ and break a duel disk!”

He barely finished his sentence. The words hardly left his mouth and he didn’t catch her action fast enough. His reflexes, oddly enough, had been slowed due to the day’s events. All he could do was watch her with almost inhuman speed pick up her champagne glass and fling the contents to his face and slam it back down to the table as she stood up. The rest of the table was stunned, even Zarc was put into silence as this formidable woman with fire in her eyes was staring him down.

“Don’t **_ever_** talk to me like that!” She stormed off in a huff, ignoring her mother’s protests and her brother who was chasing after her.

Zarc barely heard Leo’s apology for his daughter’s conduct, something about stress and… quite frankly, he stopped paying attention. The way she didn’t hesitate to retaliate against him and rightly put him in his place…

He hated to admit it but… he liked it.

 _Really_ liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

“What possessed you to do something so stupid, Ray!”

Ray had been more than prepared for her mother’s tirade. Akaba Himika was not known for being a gentle woman. She ran her school with an iron fist which her children envied as they considered that to be rather lenient. Ray was taken out of the party, running back upstairs to the family suite. She simply thought it was only Reiji following after her, meant to ask what she was thinking and to convince her to go back down. But no, not him. He must’ve given up halfway. This time, her mother. Ray had ruined what was supposed to be a perfect evening. She was supposed to hold her head up high and be one of the public faces of Leo Corporation. But truth be told… the party wasn’t worth it and daring to surround herself around other duelists who made it farther than her – pouring salt into her open wound…

“Answer me!”

“Why did you say that!” Ray yelled back, feeling the need to tear her hair out but instead deciding to pace about the room. “Why did you tell him about my injury?”

Himika scoffed, placing her hand on her hips in a commanding stance. “Oh, get a grip, foolish child. Not everything is a conspiracy against you, it’s common knowledge what happened to you. What’s _not_ common knowledge is why you behaved like a toddler throwing a tantrum!”

It was more than clear… that Ray couldn’t possibly begin to explain to Himika what had gone through her mind earlier and what ultimately erupted. No matter what she said, it wouldn’t be enough. Nothing but a pathetic excuse and she should know better. Neither she nor Akaba Leo raised a Neanderthal. What was she to say?

She was jealous of his success? She wanted to duel him? Frustration and anger stemming from her own blunders manifested and were thrown back in her face once he called her a klutz?

That he trivialized her experience?

Ray wanted to go back down there and throw more than just champagne in his face.

Her eyes welled up with tears, her resentment transforming into shame and embarrassment. Her mother was right to call her a toddler.“… I… I just-”

“Don’t.” Himika raised her hand up as to stop her. “I don’t want to hear a pathetic excuse. Just go off to your room. I’ll deal with this and just chalk it up to you being drunk.”

So humiliating and worse, she had no one to blame but herself. To be told to stay locked away lest she caused more embarrassment upon herself or their name. Ray nodded, standing put and feeling rather small as her mother turned around and left the suite.  Ray heard the click of the lock and decided to follow her mother’s advice, merely kicking her heels off across the hall – if someone tripped because of them, it would just add another blunder to her list.

But that was a problem for tomorrow.

Yes, that’s what she settled on as she entered the room and clicked the lock behind her. She didn’t feel the cold wooden floor sting her feet as she walked across and flopped face down on her bed. Her make-up would likely stain her sheets and she was bound to feel sore resting in such restricting clothing. But it meant she could have a quiet moment… not have to listen about anything she needed to do.

The season was over – nothing to do but rest up.

\---

Uneventful is what Zarc would describe the party as he finally stepped into his apartment and flung his jacket to the couch. Kaito had taken Asuka home when she decided to take a third glass of that blue drink. If anything, he was doing the rest of the guests a favor before she started giving a lecture regarding ethics. But that did mean he lacked a drinking buddy or any sensible company for the party which was desperately needed. The most he could do was drink and mingle but the company involved wasn’t… preferable. Not as though hanging out with a bunch of competitors wasn’t fun but… none of them really interested him. Most of them were probably just kissing ass or hiding their own bitterness of losing to him.

No, not all of them.

There was that… _one_ particularly clumsy duelist.

 _Akaba Ray…_ The entire party, Zarc had hoped she would come back down. He wanted to see her again, talk to her and maybe – no, it wasn’t an easy excuse but still. He couldn’t get it out of his mind how quick her temper had snapped and how quickly she enacted vengeance against him. He was so certain given this was a party given by her family, the fact that she was a representative meant she was going to grin and bear any negative comment. Restrain herself against looking anything but proper and attentive.

But he supposed everyone had their breaking points. Zarc just didn’t think it could be reached so fast with her.

_“Don’t **ever** talk to me like that!”_

The way she just… commanded him, standing over him with such resentment. He chuckled lowly. Akaba Ray probably hated to be looked down at, talked _down_ to. It was her putting him in his place. After all, who was he to speak to her like that? To speak _directly_ to her?

Zarc unbuttoned his shirt; it was starting to feel warm.

No qualms over yelling at him, making a scene – humiliating him… he was the man of the hour, the center of the world and everyone’s hero. That didn’t matter to her. _God_ , he hated it when Asuka was right. She was a bitch… _and_ his type.

He would’ve killed to have seen her grin. It was always a weakness, a strong woman with a killer grin. That would’ve undone him right then and there. Zarc closed his eyes, the scene coming back to him and her looming over him. Now that he thought about it, her body could easily slide atop of his and straddle him. Her hand gripping onto his hair, yanking while her other hand unzipped his pants.

At least… he _wished_ it was her hand unzipping his pants and undoing his belt instead of his own. Her hands were probably soft and perfect, he wanted so badly to know. How easily she could ride him – thrust her hips and grind against him.

His pants were getting uncomfortable as he reached his bedroom and leaned against the door, sliding down against it. Zarc pushed his pants down, finally feeling less constricted and yet… He could see her gaze again, the anger and resentment. All it did was fuel him, make his breathing hasten as he held his cock and stifled a moan as his hand moved with slow strokes.

He wanted it to be her hand, teasing him with slow strokes over his hot skin. “Ray…!”

 _“Did I say you could speak?”_ Zarc could almost hear her voice echoing in his mind. Her imposing tone judging him and piercing eyes mocking him. He stifled another moan as he flung his head back, his hand going faster.

_“Do you wanna cum?”_

He nodded, biting his lip.

_“Beg me.”_

God, he wished she was there – _really_ there and touching him, leaving her mark on him. “Please… I wanna…!”

_“You’re so pathetic! Look at how hard you are!”_

Faster – faster, he just wanted to-!

His hand stopped at the best moment, his breathing coming out in heavy pants as he shifted uncomfortably. He wanted… he _really_ wanted relief and to cum, but no. No, not yet.

_“Mouthing off to me means you get **nothing**.”_

Zarc whined. He needed to… to…

Honestly, he needed to get her number and call her. Maybe, with a better attitude… Zarc could… The tips of his fingers traced down the length of his cock and his body jolted upwards, wanting – _begging_ for more.

Like a cold shower, immediately.

\---

A grueling three days and Ray had barely left her room, leaving only for the essentials such as food and the bathroom and to throw a pillow at Reiji who wanted proof that she wasn’t being overdramatic and had hung herself over a drunken escapade.

“I wasn’t drunk, fuck off!”

“… it’s been three days. Mother has forgotten and I’m sure Father doesn’t _actually_ care. The only one that does is you. Get over yourself.” Reiji was blunt as he picked up his coffee, downing the last of it before leaving the suite.

Ray huffed. He had a point… she knew perfectly well that by now, everyone had forgotten about it, brushing it off as her being drunk and angry. But it wasn’t just… that. She wasn’t even allowed to put the situation to rest herself.

It was just frustrating. Why was she the one constantly being treated like a child? She was the oldest, not requiring such coddling or sheltering… She jolted forward, feeling her phone go off and she answered it without looking.

“What?”

A pause turned into an unfamiliar chuckle. _“Wow, and here I was hoping to catch ya in a good mood.”_

She was taken aback momentarily, just staring at her phone and not recognizing the number. Who the…? Was this a wrong number or..? Whoever he was, he sounded vaguely familiar. “Uh, excuse me? I think you got the wro-”

_“This is Akaba Ray, right?”_

“… who is this? How’d you get my number?” She wasn’t one to pass out her number to simply anyone, only close friends and usually it was mutually done. This number wasn’t recognizable. The voice was a different story…

_“Uh, Sakaki Zarc? World Champion? The guy you threw champagne on?”_

She stiffened. “Oh my god…” She mumbled under her breath, not truly believing her terrible luck after all.

_“Oh good, you do remember me! Yea, Asuka gave me your number.”_

This wasn’t a conversation she wanted to have. “I’m hanging up now.”

 _“W-Wait a moment!”_ Zarc sounded slightly panicked. She had never heard that before and was certain that he could only give out confidence and arrogance. Though tv interviews and their brief encounter at the party didn’t exactly help with that… _“Please don’t hang up, I uh… could we talk? In person, obviously.”_ Another pause before she sighed and sat down on the couch. This was gonna be tiring but at the very least… she could try to move past this now.

“Fine.” A blunt answer.

 _“Great, uh – how about the park near Leo Corporations? Dunno the name but…”_ She scoffed and he laughed in response. _“Yea, you probably know which one I’m talking about. Anyways, I’m next to the playground. See ya in ten?”_

“… Alright.” With that, she hung up. Well... at least she had a reason to leave the suite. At the very least, it gave her an excuse to change out of her sweats and into something probably more presentable. Not as though she needed to try but if she was going to go out… she might as well put on some kind of effort.

Ray raced back to her room to rummage through her closet, grumbling about how much work this was becoming. Finally, she found a blue sundress she hadn’t worn in a while. This would work – just a bit of light makeup and… oh, her hair was fine in her usual fashion. Quickly, she threw off her sweats and put on the sundress, being thankful that it still fit her well.

She would appear, probably settle the situation and just… see what happens afterwards. _This is probably taking longer than ten minutes._ Oh well. He was the one wanting this meeting and had given her short notice, he could wait another few minutes as she searched around for matching shoes and a bag to put her essentials. This probably wasn’t going to take long.

But just in case… she sent off a quick text to her parents, just telling them she was stepping out for a bit. At least they couldn’t accuse of her locking herself up anymore. Not as though she would tell them the actual reason she’s going out...

It took her a few minutes to get from the suite down to the ground floor of Leo Corporation. That park he was talking about… it was right down the street, an easy walk to there. Well, if she found a crowd of flashing lights and dramatics, then Zarc couldn’t be far. Unless he managed to find himself a good disguise or something. Ray found the park and ventured further in – it honestly was a nice day out, the breeze provided a good chill against the warm air. This did some good.

“Ray!” Her steps slowed to a halt as someone up ahead of her was waving. It was definitely Zarc, he was a hard character to miss. But… was he holding ice cream? The closer he got, the more Ray could see – yup, he was holding an ice cream cone and once he was in front of her he offered it to her. “I took a guess, strawberry ok?”

She stared at him, the sudden thought of him adding something to the ice cream coming to her. It was literally untouched and hardly melted, he must’ve just gotten it. An overall… sweet gesture. “You know, strawberry is a common allergy.”

He retracted his arm, clear panic in his eyes. “Fuck, uh… I can go get-”

“-but luckily, not for me.” Ray perked up and took the cone from his hand, enjoying the roller coaster of emotions that coursed through his expression. “Thanks for the treat.”

“… Well, I figure, nice day out and gonna talk to a cute girl, gotta get her something else Mama raised me wrong.”

Ray narrowed her eyes, taking a small bite of the ice cream. He called her out here to flirt with her? She started walking and he followed alongside her. “You said you wanted to talk and if you’re just gonna _bribe me_ after the way you spoke to me, I think I’ll just go back inside.”

Logically, he knew perfectly well she was being off-putting toward him because of the last time they meant. He was incredibly rude to her and that was the reason for her animosity and cold shoulder. But _oh_ , if it didn’t give him some type of rush… He just figured ice cream was good for a warm day and if she had her mouth busy, she’d let him talk – not the best explanation though. “Ah, about the party…”

Ray stopped. “Why did Asuka give you my number?”

_Because you’re a bitch and she probably knows that I jacked off thinking about you being a bitch to me._

“Uh, well… I asked for it. I mean, uh…” Zarc scratched the back of his head, turning his gaze away. “I wanted to apologize back then… for being, ya know, a dick.” She didn’t look impressed or amused, instead taking a bite of her ice cream. There weren’t any outward signs for him to stop, not when she continued walking. Zarc took that as a sign that she was listening – waiting to cast judgement. “I was waiting back at the party, hell I stayed longer than I wanted – hoping to talk to ya again.”

“… sucks.” Though there was some sympathy to be had. Constant attention in a confined space must’ve been tiresome – for those who hated the limelight of course, Zarc seemed to take the opposite and relish in it. “Must’ve been _torturous_ to be surrounded by adoring fans.”

Zarc suddenly remembered why she threw the champagne on him in the first place. He insulted her, calling her a klutz. She must’ve had some rage against him… especially given what she just said to him. Either he cut deep or she was just taking it out on him…he wasn’t sure. “I wouldn’t call it _torturous_ perse, maybe like… tiring, I guess? I don’t know, sometimes I want a bit of a break.”

Hence why she stood out to him, among… other reasons.

That wasn’t something she could really mock. She poured her attention into her ice cream, hardly knowing how to respond. The worst part was she understood. Most pro-duelists lived in the limelight during the season and then they essentially had to go and maintain their status until the next tournament or season. On top of that, she was an Akaba and part of Leo Corporation. More than anything, she understood how tiring it was. But Zarc had something she didn’t.

Choice.

Ray frowned, feeling her bitterness rise again. “You still haven’t apologized.”

_Fuck, she’s great._

“… I’m really sorry, Akaba Ray. I was a complete ass and completely deserved a lot more than champagne to the face.” Thoughts of how she could punish him were suddenly came to him and _fuck_ , he needed to remember those for tonight.

The thought of her tying him down, binding him – no, no, now is _not_ the time.

“And also,” he continued, “I watched some of your duels, you’re super talented.” Zarc took her hand holding onto her cone and pulled it forward, seeing the scar on her wrist where the metal had pierced her. He had severe injuries during his duel before but nothing in particular to his wrists, those he made sure were kept safe at all times. Something like this… he could only imagine how much she was set back.

Ray could only stare at him, her eyes wide as could be. The World Champion had called her talented and was… staring at her not with mock and pity, but admiration and sympathy. She couldn’t be incredibly mad. But still… With a simple flick of her wrist, she winced and pushed the ice cream to his nose.

He removed his hold on her and stepped back, wiping his nose. Any initial reaction now was held back when he saw the grin on her face. She did it on purpose, toying with him. _Damn,_ whatever he imagined her expression to be – this was better.

“Alcohol to the face and ice cream to the nose… I think I can forgive you now.” She handed the ice cream back to him, not wanting what she purposefully ruined.

Zarc took it off her hand, dumping it in the trash can next to them. At least now, he could have better footing with her. And all this conversation did was give him fuel for other fantasies… and hope that they could probably have a fun night or two.

“So, uh… can we make this a date? I mean, Asuka said you were interested in me and you’re honestly cute.”

Ray was making a mental note to yell at her later, for the number and greatly misquoting her. She laughed, linking her arm around his. Not as though she really liked him all that much but he was attractive, and she kinda liked his way of warming up to her. Nothing about being bombast or over the top. This wasn’t too bad. “Don’t tell me you fall for every girl whose mean to you?”

“Nah.” _Kinda, actually._


	3. Chapter 3

The late afternoon phone call was a funny thing indeed. Zarc and Ray had been in contact lately, just random meet-ups for coffee or chatting it up. She had become far less prickly to him since their sort of date at the park and given that, he had become slightly bolder in his endeavors to take her out. More often, she had rejected him. It was inconvenient or she had a headache or didn’t feel like going out.

“Um… we’ll just share a sundae.”

This was not one of those times.

The waitress smiled and took away their menus and Zarc leaned forward, hosting a big smile toward her. “So… Princess Ray descends from her ivory tower. No other plans today?”

Ray swirled her straw in her drink, barely suppressing a smirk at his comment. “It was either go out with you or listen to another lecture about how I’m wallowing.” The topic had come up every day somehow. Her accident and how she was doing nothing to remedy her situation or pass her time – how was her wrist doing and what did the doctor’s say and all the progress. Not to mention having to see Reiji rise in the ranks… “This is more fun.”

“Wallowing?” Zarc asked, slightly confused. She nodded and that was a strange confirmation to him. He couldn’t help but take a glance at the scar prominent on her wrist. He caught sight of it before at the park before she shoved an ice cream to his face. Hopefully this time, she wouldn’t throw his face into the sundae he ordered for them. Zarc cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from her wrist. That was probably the source of it.

When he read up about her accident, it sounded awful. Her career to be put on pause right before it started, especially with a big name attached to her and the expectations given. The burden upon her shoulders must’ve been bad.

“Yea, I wallow and I should get over it. At least to Mother, I should.”

“Ah, what about your dad?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know what’s worse. Mother saying I need to stop wallowing or my dad saying I should cheer up.” Explaining her troubles seemed rather… much, especially to Zarc of all people. But he was listening and it felt nice to just say something. He would understand pressure and expectations. “Oh, and then there’s my ‘oh so perfect’ little brother. Lording over how _perfect_ he is.”

The more she complained… the more the clear the problem became. At least to Zarc, it was clear enough. “Ya know, I’m no expert but… I think I get what’s up.”

“Oh, enlighten me then.”

The waitress came back, holding a sizeable sundae and placing it between them and handed them spoons before leaving to another table. He watched her for another minute, diving into the strawberry ice cream. That must’ve been her favorite flavor, something he find a bit funny. “Honestly, I think you suffer from a lack of control in your life.” It would explain away her rage and temper and need to lash out.

Ray seemed to dive her focus to one of the cherries, chewing on the stem as she contemplated his pseudo-diagnosis. She wanted to argue, say that wasn’t the case nor her problem. No, she was just… dealing. She didn’t have problems. At least, that’s what she _wanted_ to say. “I wouldn’t put it like that…”

“Not like I know the official term or nothing, but that’s what it seems like to me.” Zarc picked up a spoon, scooping a bit of the chocolate and tried to wave it to her, feed a bit to her and she only moved her hand, brushing it away from her. It gave him a good laugh. “See? You don’t want me to give you anything.”

“So me having control issues is the same as me not wanting you to spoon feed me?”

“Yes.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

He took the spoonful of ice cream to his own mouth. Despite her _obvious_ control problems, he was growing fond of her. The way her eyes would flare up when she thought of something or how much backtalk she would give him, even how her smile was conniving as well as sweet… yes, he was warming up to Akaba Ray – more so than he thought. “Well, _you’re_ fine – despite what you think. No one really has complete control, not in everything.”

Ray raised a brow, watching him for a moment. More so judging him than anything. “That’s ironic. I thought you’re all about control. You certainly act like it on the field.” The glint in his eyes when she mentioned control, Ray wished she could recognize the emotion. There was something hidden, almost secretive in his gold eyes. It only made her stare more intense. “I can analyze you too – um… clearly you come from a broken home and you had to duel to be the bread winner. That’s why you’re so violent, unresolved anger issues?”

The way he quickly burst out into laughter and how loud he could be… She wouldn’t admit it, but his laughter was a tad infectious, causing her to smile and failing to hide it by shoving her spoon in her mouth.

He couldn’t help his laughter, not when she was completely wrong and looked dumbfounded in such a manner. He hated to tell her she was wrong but… she was completely wrong. Zarc took a few moments to calm down, playing with the stem of a cherry. “If by ‘broken home’, you mean my parents are still together and act like honeymooners, then sure. Though I think you _may_ have a point about the anger issues, I mean with four brothers-”

Ray snorted in shock. “ _Four_ brothers?”

Zarc nodded. “Oh yea, four. They only planned for two kids. Imagine their surprise when instead, out pops four boys who are literal demons.” It didn’t sound fair to her. Even with such an unplanned family, his home sounded more stable than hers. Maybe there was something to be said about bad luck or the treatment others could get from life – some kind of karma. He cleared his throat. “But uh, as I was saying before, real control comes when ya kinda stop… fighting everything. You just learn to accept your lot and go from there, ya feel?”

“So… what you’re saying the best control-”

“-is giving it up. To stop… fighting at every instance. If you have to fight for control, then you never really had it.”

Ray pondered his words for a moment. Normally, she wouldn’t have bothered to listen to such drivel, brushing it off as nonsense. She found such life advice coming from Zarc ironic, to say the least. In his duels, all he ever did was play the opponent like a fiddle, controlling their every move and squashing them like bugs. All in all, like watching a horrific train wreck. It was a terror and yet, not something anyone could easily tear their eyes away from.

Sort of like now, the way the corners her mouth rose along with her curiosity for him. He wasn’t talking about dueling or even life, not to the extent she thought of it. But it was something else, that glimmer in his eyes that she couldn’t recognize…

“You wanna give me a demonstration?”

“… gladly.”

\---

Ray whined when his lips left hers, nothing stopping her moans from becoming vocal due to his wandering hands grasping at her and undoing her clothing. She hardly knew how they got to his apartment. At some point after getting the check, it was like a game – who would cave first. Who would be the first to give into temptation and take the leap forward? Ray didn’t hesitate, pressing him against his car door with her body, and whispering into his ear.

He was gone so quickly, so weak against her request.

She didn’t hear the fumble of the keys, not while she was too mesmerized by his eager mouth and her impatient hands pulling on his belt buckle. She didn’t get a chance to see the layout of the place. It wasn’t important, not when Zarc wasn’t bothering to give her a proper tour but instead was guiding her to the bedroom. Obviously, the _extremely_ comfortable bed was the centerpiece of the room and honestly all that mattered.

Ray took control, turning their positions over and straddling him with her legs on either side of him. Most often when put in this position, she had to fight for this but he easily let her have this, grasping at her hips when she started grinding against him.

One arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer as he bucked his hips back – trying to meet her motions. There was that same glimmer from before in his eyes. This was what he was leading to, right?

Why did it seem like… there was more?

A question in his eyes, a burning desire etched in the way his fingers dug into her skin. Something, aside from the obvious, was up and quite frankly, it made her curiosity worse enough to put a damper on the mood.

She stopped momentarily, her breathing coming out in slow pants.

“Is something wrong?”

_Damn it, damn it…_

Zarc cursed under his breath as he pressed his face against her chest. It wasn’t supposed to go like this – why did she stop? Why couldn’t he just… _say_ what he wanted? It was easy enough for her to take control of the situation, to immediately try to gratify herself and use him.

He didn’t… mind that.

She seemed open enough. Maybe he could just, explain. “Ray, I-”

She jolted upwards in a startled moan as did he, feeling the buzzing in his pants. Of course his phone would ring, the timing was so perfect. Most cases, he would’ve thrown his phone away and gone on with what he wanted – to go through with this talk. But this time… aside from knowing it was his manager who didn’t know what ‘do not disturb’ meant, it was better for them to cool down for a few moments.

“… I’ll be right back.” He released her and reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and finally standing when she got off him. Ray watched him leave the room and sighed heavily, falling back onto the bed.

_He shouldn’t have answered…_ Had she been too forward? No, that wasn’t the case. If anything, he seemed rather pleased from that. She groaned into the pillow before turning over, staring at the ceiling. He was still on the phone... she could hear the muffled irritation through the walls.

Well, if that was the case. She could just.

Look around.

… the room looked as she expected. Trophies and medals and pictures of victories lined the walls and shelves. There were probably family pictures somewhere, not in this room. Maybe more in the entrance where appearances of humility and hominess were needed, but not in the bedroom which acted more as a shrine to his own glory. Ray sat up, deciding right now to just snoop around. Maybe Zarc kept a diary or something and she could read it.

He’ll mention something about a secret obsession for cheesy rom-coms and she could laugh and poke fun at it.

In the drawer, no secret diary but there was a box of condoms. Ray shrugged and pulled out the box - those would come in handy. She dug and found something in the back of the drawer. It was some kind of weird plastic feeling, sort of cylinder in nature. It made her curious, what was it? Some sort of weird plastic box of some kind. She pulled it out and immediately, she threw it on the floor with a shriek.

What kind of… penis shaped contraption was that?

It… definitely wasn’t a dildo, not with a padlock and the empty space but something to like… hold it?

_Why?_

Ray simply stared at it, slowly coming down from the bed and crouching down next to it. There was a bit of curiosity and fear mixed in what she was seeing – what the hell was it? Maybe… it was a medical thing? Some kind of medical device that involving keeping his penis under plastic with a lock?

Sure.

That was believable. The human body was weird and could have… an actual medical reason for using such a thing. Mostly, she didn’t want to put further thought into what it could possibly be and decided to leave it at that. Rather than putting it back where she found it, she figured it was safer to nudge it with her foot until it was safely hidden under the bed. For good measure, she’d just tell him afterwards and hope it was nothing. To try and keep her mind off what she saw, Ray decided to keep digging, this time crawling over to the closet and sliding it open.

At first glance, it was… functional. It was a pretty decent sized closet, neater than she thought. As she looked through the closet, she saw a small sort of trunk. Curiosity struck her and she took it out. Maybe there was going to be baby pictures in there, something to laugh about or coo over. She pulled it out and a rogue thought coursed through her; what if it as similar to what she found in the drawer.

Ray shuddered; the prospect doing nothing but sending chills down her spine. The box didn’t seem to have a lock. She took a brief look over her shoulders, still hearing the muffled audio behind the door. The coast was clear and Ray lifted the cover up, simply staring at its contents.

It was… expected to find embarrassing pictures. Maybe the boring route was to be taken and it was just an ordinary toolbox, a big one at that. Hell, even memories from school and whatnot. The last thing Ray thought she’d see was… actually, she didn’t really know what was in there. She pulled out something that looked like a collar with a red squishy ball, rope and a set of handcuffs. Looking through, there were other sorts of items involving leather and chain and - !

It suddenly occurred to her.

The pieces falling into place exactly what all these items were. These were sex toys. That thing she shoved under the bed that she wanted to excuse as medical… the hell was he into? Was this what he was trying to get her to do?

Once her clothes were off, was he going to tie her to the bed and…? In the box, there was definitely something she recognized though the only time she had seen them before were in movies. It was a whip.

He was…. Zarc was going to tie her to the bed and whip her? Was that what he wanted?

_“… real control comes when ya kinda stop… fighting everything.”_

His words from their conversation earlier echoed in her mind. This is what he was talking about. In her shock, she hadn’t noticed the door opening or even the footsteps approaching her. What took her out of her thoughts was feeling strong arms around her and lips pressed to her hair. “Didn’t anyone tell you it’s rude to snoop?” She heard his laughter, feeling it vibrate against her back.

Was this… was he going to try and… do this now?

“You know… normally, I try to do this a _lot_ slower, but I guess since you just kinda went through my trunk…”

_Ohgodohgodohgod-_ Her mind was racing, doing nothing but showing glimpses of what was to come. Zarc pushing her forward, ripping her clothes off, tying her up – depriving her of her senses and….!

Ray was suddenly overwhelmed with chills when she felt his mouth against her ear, his hot breath raising the hairs on the back of her neck. “Anything you wanted to try?”

_“You wanna give me a demonstration?”_

_“… gladly.”_

She needed to go.

Needed to _get out_. Now.

It was a blur, how fast she whipped around and smacked him across the face. Zarc quickly released her, his cheek bright red and his eyes wide with shock. “Do _not_ touch me!” Her voice was forceful, she needed to be. Though she wasn’t sure how much of a force she was as she crawled away backwards.

Zarc was stunned for a few moments, not sure exactly where they had come from. Did he do something…? He watched her back away, her eyes and voice hostile. She was holding onto the rope. A sudden explanation popped into his head. Maybe she was trying it out now? And was expecting him to meet her halfway?

“… oh?” A sly smile as he crawled toward her, pushing aside the trunk from his path. Later, they could discuss her strength in regard to striking him but for now… “What if I don’t listen, Mistress?”

_Mistress?_ Was he taunting her now? He must’ve been, the way he was slowly coming toward her – the same look in his eyes as before. In all the thrillers she had watched, this was how it went down before the deranged serial killer was ready to pounce.

“Don’t touch me! I mean it!” That wasn’t forceful, no – instead it was filled with fear. Her voice quaked and her body shook.

Immediately, Zarc realized something was off. She wasn’t playing games. No, she was afraid. The way she was clutching tighter onto the rope as though she were ready to raise it up and strike him with it. Why was she scared? “Ray,” his voice was soft – an attempt to be soothing as he tried to come toward her, “there’s nothing to fear.” Maybe what she saw was overwhelming. Too much too soon and this was her reaction, not as curious but more so frightened.

The moment his hand met her foot, Ray swiped with her hand to move his away and stood up, jumping onto the bed. Run, _run_ , **_run_** – her instincts said. She remembered the footage of his matches, how the highlight was how violent he was to the opponent – how he proudly stood over them once they were beaten. She thought off the field, he was nothing but a pleaser.

No, no – he was going to be same. Except instead of monsters, it was going to be his own hands doing damage.

She barely made it out the room when again, arms were around her. This time, she wasn’t complacent and struggled as much as she could. “Let go!”

“Ray! Calm down!”

He sounded exasperated – did he think she was going to be complacent?

“Ray!”

She pulled away and turned around, holding the rope in front of her as a makeshift weapon. With her disheveled clothes and messy hair, she wasn’t much for intimidation but like hell she was letting him do what he wanted with her. “You’re not touching me! You’re not shoving anything inside me or tying me up or-!”

“I don’t want to do any of that!”

“Yes, you do! That’s why-”

“No, no, I want _you_ to do that to me!” Zarc interrupted her, his voice rising over hers and she looked even more in shock. He groaned heavily, backing up slightly. “God, wasn’t it obvious?!”

Ray was trying to process what he told her. All those sex toys and even what she found in the drawer… it wasn’t like she wanted to be right but in the concept of him wanting her to do those things… why? He wanted her to hurt him? No, he was lying. The way he went about trying to get to her and how he acted to the media, no – he was lying! “No, you…”

Zarc stepped forward, his hands taking hold of her wrists, making it harder for her to try and strike him again. “ _No_ , you’re wrong. I like, no – _love_ being taken over by a fucking strong woman.” He pulled her closer, her words practically freezing her – compelling her body to stay in place as his mouth was against her ear. “Wasn’t it obvious? Every time you were such a bitch to me, I chased you – encouraged it.”

This was confusing, Ray didn’t know what to make of it. She needed to go.

Run and run and get away.

He was…!

“You’re overreacting, Ray. _Please_ , I-” Zarc paused, seeing she was still shaking. Her eyes were distant, frantic even. She wasn’t listening, she was too set in her own thoughts and beliefs and…. _Fuck._

It was getting pointless. He released her wrists, dropping his hands at his side and seeing her drop the rope and run out in her disheveled clothes and all.


	4. Chapter 4

It was always the same scene replaying in her head. Her jumping over the bed and being held back by Zarc’s arms, his hold tight and desperate. His words repeating in her head, how he wanted _her_ to hurt him. The scenario she imagined, how he was going to hurt her was instead the other way around.

He got euphoric over being bound and gagged and bruised and…! How could that possibly work? No, she couldn’t think further on it. Not on how that he so blatantly blurted it out or even hinted that was probably his sole interest in her. It all started back at the party when she threw the champagne in his face for how he spoke to her. She lost her temper and impulsively acted and that was enough for him to think she was interested in hurting him for pleasure?

Ray huffed. It wasn’t as if she made things any better. With how she kept talking to him and treating him – did she somehow lead him to thinking she was the same?

But she didn’t want to think about it, not anymore. It already been a few days, maybe a week. Again, she trapped herself in her room. This was par for the course. It was easy to hold herself up in her room and isolate herself – an easy getaway. But this was worse than the aftermath of the party, for various reasons and not even one she was willing to admit fault to. She had talked about her family and her problems to him, Zarc was giving her almost decent advice and it was all in pursuit of trying to play some weird sex games.

What was even half the things in that trunk? And for that matter, what the hell was that hidden in the drawer?

She heaved a great sigh. If anything, she was going to come to regret this but curiosity would get the better of her sooner or later. It was better to succumb now and satisfy the knowing feeling in the pit of her gut. Ray pulled out her computer and opened up a browser.

The bright screen nearly blinded her in the dark room and the cursor blinked back at her, nearly mocking her. _I must be out of my mind._ Her fingers moved across the keyboard.

Sex toys.

Her search history was about to look horrendous. There were worse fates but this one was still pretty bad.

First results… well, at least she knew how many different sites sold sex toys. Maybe the image section would help her better.

And indeed… there were plenty colorful vibrators in all shapes and sizes – even _interesting_ ones that slightly horrified her, but nothing like that thing she found in his drawer. She needed to be more specific.

_Kinky_ sex toys.

_I’m gonna regret this… heavily_. A grim feeling followed her as she pressed enter and the images changed from fun and cutesy themed pink vibrators to some rather graphic ones – at least the top ones were. It was what she expected, women held down in some _extremely_ uncomfortable positions and she squirmed in her spot. All she could imagine was her own body being contorted and-

_“No, I want **you** to do that to **me**!”_

It was changing again. Instead of her being contorted, this time it was Zarc in the same position. Bound and his back arching, a look of pleasure on his face and her standing above him as he begged and pleaded-

Ray scrolled down the page, her face turning a bit red from where her mind was wandering off to. She was not actually… contemplating such things. No, no – it was just a curious thought. But as she scrolled through the images, one caught her eye. It was… that was it! This was metal rather than plastic like she found, but still! It was better to find out what it was.

She clicked on it and snorted at the name – chastity cage. The last time she heard of those things were back in school studies and she didn’t even know there was more to its use aside from preventing sex. The official use for this was orgasm denial. _This is ridiculous._ And here she thought only women were stuck with these things. But apparently not.

Ray could kick herself for trying to rationalize it as a medical device. _So ridiculous_. There was no actual medical reason to deny an orgasm for the wearer – the function of the chastity cage. It just sounded painful to her, stuck in an endless arousal with no sort of relief. But why? How did he even get off to that?

She kept looking, simply opening a new tab and typing in ‘BDSM’ now and never was she happy that there was a lock on her door. The same basic results came up. All a role play involving power play and domination and… she was _really_ dense, of course he was into this shit. The way he talked about how she lacked control in her life… apparently, she needed it spelled out for her. It was so obvious if she thought about it. If all he wanted from her was some kinky sex, then he should’ve said so from the start instead of trying to get on her good graces. Even worse, she even liked him.

Her phone vibrated, knocking her out of her daze. For a moment, she was startled by the thought of it being Zarc but no, it was Asuka. She couldn’t really explain the slump in her shoulders as tough she expected it to be someone else.

“Yea, what?”

_“… mind cutting back on the tone?”_ Right off the bat, Asuka was using her teaching voice on her. She was about to get a lecture, no stopping her now. Ray sighed, mumbling an apology and she continued. _“So I just wanna get right to the point, Zarc told me what happened-”_

“He told you?” Why? Even Ray was reluctant to talk about such things to her!

_“… ok, he told Kaito and I overheard. But anyways, that’s not the point. Ray, I think you overreacted.”_

_I did not._

_“I know you think you didn’t and that’s all well and good but like… it’s just a kink. A lot of people have kinks. I mean, it’s not even a weird kink.”_

“… please stop saying kink.” Ray rubbed her temple, growing increasingly frustrated. “Look, I’m getting a headache-”

_“That’s a funny word for guilt.”_

“I’m hanging up now!”

_“Ray, just-”_

“Bye now!”

She hung up as quick as she could, knowing full well the lecture was bound to get worse than she thought with no escape. No doubt, Asuka would try to call her again, berating her for hanging up on her as well as her conduct.

Did… did she really overreact thought? Seeing all those things at once as she did… granted, she was the one snooping around where she wasn’t supposed to. And there could’ve been worse things.

_“You know, normally I try to do this much slower…”_

Had he intended to tell her and actually perform at a different pace? The look on his face when she was atop him in his bedroom, before he left to answer that wretched phone call – it was like he wanted to tell her. Maybe he was going to. Though she wondered exactly how that would’ve gone. Maybe it was just a small hope more than anything else and she was honestly deluding herself further.

She closed her computer and sat up. Only one way to find out.

\---

Zarc laid on his couch, messing on his phone as his manager was on speaker, talking about promotions and sponsors. It was just same old business, Zarc giving a grunt for a response every minute or so just to prove he was still listening or at least pretending to care. His mind had been slightly occupied for the past few days, not exactly much in the mood to do much but telling his manager off and huddling off to a lone corner wasn’t going to solve much so in the end, he just dealt.

And moped.

Bitterly playing his game as he lost again through a fumble and his lip furled. It was irritating as all hell.

_“Are you paying attention?”_

Zarc sighed. “Honestly, no. Look, can you call back later? I’m just gonna get something to eat and get my focus back.” He could almost see the skepticism, feel the doubting nature emanate through the phone but in the end, his manager agreed and hung up without much complaint. Now he had the fun task of actually getting something to eat. Not like there was much of anything in his apartment so going out was preferable. He grabbed his keys and wallet, heading off to the front. He opened the door and was immediately startled by a young woman with a raised fist as though she were about to knock.

“… Ray…?”

She gave a slight shriek, putting her shaking hand behind her and she looked away in a panic. Ray chewed on her lip, all the confidence and fortitude of earlier seemingly vanished and all she was left were images of the last time she was there. Of being pressed against the door and her tongue halfway down his throat… She shook her head. “Um… hi.” Ray wanted to kick herself, could she think of nothing better to say at this point?

Zarc could only stare blankly, still in shock that Ray was at his door. He thought he wouldn’t see her again, not after the fright she had and the misunderstanding she refused to settle. It had been a few days since then and this was the first contact since that little incident. Most of the cause was he didn’t know what to say to her. He wasn’t even sure she would respond to him. And yet, here she was – greeting him like she had the wrong person and suddenly realized it.

A slight chuckle of disbelief as he leaned against the doorway. “Long way to go _just_ to say hi.” Zarc couldn’t help the snark coming out with his words. The situation was so ridiculous and this was more of a comedy of errors than anything else.

Her hand tightened to a fist, still shaking. This was more difficult than she thought and he was already biting back at her. Maybe this was a mistake and she should’ve stayed at home and just let things be and be held up in her room, stuck in her own thoughts.

_No!_ She needed to take back the situation. She started it by coming to his door and it was best to finish, see it all the way through whether it turned out well or not. Ray raised her head up, trying to ignore the anxiety building up. “I want to talk.”

Zarc raised a brow and she could curse him, how dare he look so attractive while looking so skeptical? This was certainly different than him chasing after her. The tables had definitely turned, both realized. But still, Zarc was a bit cautious. While his cheek had already healed up, he could still feel his gut twisting. Was it safe to let her in? She had already pilfered through his things and thought the worst of him…

“Are you going to slap me again? If so, the conversation ends here.” Should he just block her out? That was ultimately the safest route.

Ray gulped. “No… I do honestly just want to talk. We can do this out here, if you’d like.”

That was shocking. He knew how much she disliked attention and to offer having what looked to be a very awkward conversation in the apartment hallway, open for anyone to listen in on was quite the offer. This must’ve been taken a lot for her to do, impulsively or otherwise. Zarc sighed, stepping aside from the doorway and motioned his head to the side, signaling for her to go on in.

Ray muttered thanks and entered, her shoulders slightly shook from how loudly the door shut. It wouldn’t do her any favors to do as she did before and just start assuming the worst-case scenario. A momentary distraction was necessary and she allowed her eyes to wander. The furnishings confused her as it didn’t seem to fit him. She expected it to be loud and bombast but no, it was mostly bare. Just the essentials of a couch, tv and a table or two with pictures. It didn’t look like a place that screamed Zarc, World Champion. It was a contrast for sure.

He watched her momentarily as his back was against the door, his leg shaking from the awkward atmosphere building up. He needed to say something, not like she was going to. “I do-”

“Why did you go after me?” She blurted out suddenly, surprising them both.

Zarc scoffed, his leg had yet to stop bouncing. “Go _after_ you? You make me sound like a stalker.” His lip furled – that was probably what she thought of him. Well, _one_ of the things she thought most likely. He could only imagine what else coursed through her mind. “I told you, I like strong women.”

She walked further into the apartment, finally turning around and facing him. It was going to weigh on her mind and beating around the bush would only make the knot in her belly twist further. “There’s a difference between liking someone with a backbone and being a complete masochist. I’ve been nothing but a total brat since day one and sugar coating it doesn’t do me any favors. Tell me the truth, were you only interested in me because you wanted kinky sex?” Ray didn’t want to know if her face was red hot, it felt like it with the rush of embarrassment flooding her senses. She almost wanted to push past him and run out again if it meant not having to deal with this moment.

But no, that would defeat the purpose.

Zarc was stunned from how blunt she was in this regard. It caught him off guard how she didn’t want to tip-toe around the situation. But of all the things she could ask him, this wasn’t something that crossed his mind. In any other instance, he would laugh and brush it off as sheer paranoia. Doing so now would only make her more paranoid though. She’d been more than open with him, it was only fair to reciprocate.

She’d probably hate him.

“…at first, yea.” He could already see a mix of fear and anger boiling up in her eyes, she was gearing up for a fight. “Admittedly, Asuka only introduced us ‘cause she was drunk enough to wanna introduce me to a grade A bitch and… I don’t know, I thought you were cute and we’d have a fun night or two.”

“I see…” It was a hard pill to swallow, worse to listen to. Her most notable attribute was her piss poor attitude. That’s what stood out to him, the most she could be recognized and admired for. It was a strange sort of feeling and had to understand ultimately since… she didn’t get why she _cared_ so much. How much did she like him that it hurt to hear he was just after sex?

Zarc pushed himself up from the door and stepped forward, not too much as to startle her but merely to try and lessen the distance between them. That hurt look on her face, he hated it. If anything, he’d rather see the anger from before – it matched her better. “But then ya know, we started talking and hanging out and… yea, you got a bad attitude but you mostly just need someone to listen. And I, honestly… liked listening.” He didn’t realize how close he gotten to her, when his hand had reached for her own. He noticed how she flinched and he hesitated, pulling his hand back.

“You’re a lot more than I thought you’d be and I… I kinda found myself really liking you.”

Her heart was racing.

Before, it was wallowing. In one fell swoop, she had screwed up her career, smeared the family name and was essentially nothing but a bleak spot on the success that was the Akaba Family. She had been told repeatedly to get over it. To move on and plan her next move. It wasn’t something she liked to think about. She knew how much anger and resentment she held, how it manifested itself into jealousy and a need to constantly fight.

And there he was, telling her he liked listening to her. He didn’t make it sound like a burden to have to listen to her _wallow_ , never once referring to it as that. The sincerity in his voice, it fueled her. She didn’t exactly realize how bad it gotten, that since her accident – Zarc was the only person who just… listened. Not awkwardly shy away from the problem, skirt around it or even derail it. No, he let her speak as she wanted and allowed her to be comfortable, liking her for the bad parts and all. That it was more than just the promise of potential kinky sex.

“Which is unfortunate since you seemed hellbent on thinking I was gonna hurt you.” Her thoughts were broken as he spoke again. Right… for all he did for her, listening to her problems and not passing judgement, she was easy to paint him in a certain light and quickly cast him aside.

“About that…” She swallowed thickly. This was always harder to do. Ray could accept apologies but giving them was so much harder. “I… I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions so quickly like that.” It was easy to though. The unknown was always something terrifying and unnerving, the initial response was to lash out and get back the reigns to return to comfort and security. But that made her stagnant. And if she wanted to move on from this and make progress. She was so tired of fighting and struggling at every turn. “Admittedly, it was a bit… much. But I shouldn’t have snooped and thought the worst of you. You’ve been…honestly great.”

When had she been comforted by his presence?

“I don’t want things to end like this because I reacted like that. It was just…”

Zarc chuckled, taking her hands in his. “That’s why I wanted to go _slow_ , Ray. You’re so impatient.” A slight flinch from the criticism, it was well-deserved though. But he continued, his voice still soft and his hands moved up – his fingers slowly rubbing her wrists and he could feel the uneven skin of the scar. “But so am I, so eh. Who am I to bitch?” Feeling a bit more assured, Zarc moved forward quickly and pressed his lips against her check.

So quick, she could have missed it. But no, the warmth of his kiss was still there and she tried to hide her smile.

“So… uh… are we ok now?” Zarc asked, his tone a bit nervous and uncertain.

She nodded. “Yea… I’ll try to be nicer and less… bitter, mean to you.”

“And I’ll be a _bit_ more open. Sounds good?”

The pothole they dug themselves into was lessening, nothing more than a speedbump that got both of them to laugh over the mess they caused.

“Just uh… just one thing?” Ray retracted her hands, putting them behind her back. Zarc would’ve gotten nervous and thought he’d done wrong again, but the playful look on her face and how curious her expression became – it interested him.

“Yea…?”

Ray swayed back and forth for a few moments, a grin forming as she reached forward and took hold of his hand. She moved again, pulling him forward and he just walked behind her in a trance – not exactly understanding why she was guiding him to his bedroom. Zarc was almost afraid to ask. She let go of his hand and this time, he watched her sink to the ground and try to search for something under his bed.

Why…?

Oh!

Was that where that thing was?

She pulled out his chastity cage and his cheeks tinged slightly red, turning his gaze away. Was she going to start up something now? How did it end up under the bed? Why did she know it was there? What was her aim?

“So this thing….” She waved it as she swayed from her nervousness. “What’s it for?”

Zarc stared. Part of him was bewildered but mostly, he was enamored with how interested she was. Ray was actually willing to try it out? His excitement was building as he gave her a cocky grin. “You want a demonstration?”

“Gladly.”


	5. Chapter 5

Zarc could only stare and hold a soft smile for a few moments, his heart was hammering so hard against his chest that he almost forgot that he needed to move. And _breathe,_ another necessary function. With a heavy gulp, he closed the door behind him and walked to the bed, sitting on it and leaning back slightly. His fingers were somewhat digging into his sheets as he watched her sit on his lap.

Well, as long as she was comfortable…

“So uh…” Ray was waving the chastity cage in a fit of nervousness, Zarc did his best to hold back a laugh. He had to make sure above all costs that this was probably her first experience with these kinds of things. All he had to do was affirm that she had nothing to worry about and to not mock any ignorance. “How does this work? Do you just whip it out and I spank you or something?”

He tried, tried so hard to not burst into laughter right then and there. But alas, it didn’t work and he _laughed_. Harder than he should’ve, having to resort to wrapping his arms around Ray to try and keep himself balanced. His face was buried against her chest, trying to stifle his laugh while simultaneously comfort her since he probably wasn’t doing much to help her confidence.

“Oh my god, _Ray_ – no…!”

She could practically _feel_ his smile pressed against her. A slight pout as her cheeks reddened, realizing how dumb she probably sounded. She shifted in his arms, slightly pushing him away but he held tight.

He lifted his head up, still sporting his smile and looking amused as could be. It simply wasn’t possible for both of them to be this awkward. “It’s whatever pace _you_ want. I’m not gonna demand anything from ya.” Zarc’s hands trailed down, twisting into her skirt and pulling it up in a teasing manner. She moved again, running her own fingers through his hair. He sighed softly, feeling himself melting against her touch. He really had missed her. “Just… just be natural.”

 _Be natural, be natural, be natural…_ Ray chanted over and over before Zarc finally kissed her. A soft kiss – nothing like before when they were rushed and passion filled but this was more of a stepping stone. Something slow and cautious, merely testing the waters as her fingers combed softly through his hair. His grip on her skirt untwisted and he settled for having his hands on her hips, adjusting her again so she was now straddling him. A much more comfortable position for the both of them as he rested his hands on her hips.

It wasn’t the same as before. It wasn’t really that she was leading where the action was going but rather Zarc moving her and guiding her. Which was… counterproductive to what she wanted to try out. To what she _knew_ turned him on.

She pulled back and he whined, trying to pull her back and kiss her again only to have her move her hand from his hair and press it against his mouth. “… did I say you could kiss me?” A pulse of excitement coursed through him from her tone. His eyes widened slightly and he shook his head. Apparently, that was the right answer from the gorgeous smirk she gave him. Ray set aside the chastity cage next to him as she leaned in, her lips against his ear as her hands were fiddling with his belt. His heart raced at the clinking noise of his belt being loosened. He tried to thrust his hips up, try to create some friction but Ray only leaned back, slapping his hand away and he winced. “ _My_ pace, right?”

At least it wasn’t a slap across the face…

From the look on her face, it looked as though she were uncertain about even just a slap to his hand. His hands twitched momentarily before removing them from her, gripping the sheets instead. “ _Your_ pace, yea…” Her pace was teasingly slow and awkward but he couldn’t blame her – he doubted she knew too much.

He did listen to her and didn’t give any hints of discomfort. So far so good, Ray told herself. She just needed to get comfortable, get in the rhythm of this. “So Zarc…” She leaned in again, her lips against his ear and sending warm tingles down his spine. “And _what_ do you want from me?”

His cheeks reddened a bit. There were a lot of things coming to mind from her question. The scenarios he imagined before flooding his thoughts all at once and each one had the chance of coming true right now. A nervous gulp as Ray undid the top button of his pants. He gripped the sheets tighter as she moved her index finger down his zipper in a teasing manner, barely suppressing a surprised groan. “T-take control, Ray…”

She gripped his clothed groin and he groaned in surprise. “I’m sorry, _what_ do you want?” That edge in her voice; it was getting better, more commanding and confidant.

There she was, still asking him what he wanted but it was more of a taunt. Something like a take back. Ray was doing her best to set the mood and for starters, she was doing a bang-up job of it, already making him plead her to get anything from her. It was nothing short of a turn on. “I want… I want you to be the bitch I _know_ you are and take control of me when we fuck…” _Like now, hopefully._ He wanted to say aloud but figured that for now and for a first time for her, that would be more than enough. “… please.” An after-thought of a plea and he hoped it would be good at that.

It truly was from how her cheeks reddened and she stiffened momentarily. Ordinarily, she wouldn’t have taken such words as endearing or even a turn on but when Zarc said them, sounding impatient and needy – even adding in the ‘please’ almost as a footnote to not to sound commanding and it was all for her… Ray shifted a bit on his lap, feeling the heat rise up. Now she was starting to get a rhythm.

Before she could completely pull down the zipper of his pants, Zarc immediately gripped onto her wrist. “Eh… hold on a sec, just real quick.”

Was… was this something she was meant to play along with? Judging from how tight his grip on her wrist was, it probably wasn’t.

“What?”

“The keys for that are in the drawer. And uh… when I want to stop, I’ll say _nature_.”

Oh!

He was laying out the ground rules!

That was probably… important. Ray nodded, not really knowing how else to respond. She found his safety word a little funny – she almost expected something flashier, but she supposed Zarc wasn’t the type to say ‘nature’ in this type of setting so it would stand out much easier. “Alright, _sweetie_ – anything else you wanna mention?”

He shook his head, removing his grip on her wrist and freeing her. Her tone was almost mocking him, not certain if she knew he was being serious or not. More likely, she probably didn’t know how to take it. For now, he’d have to wait and see.

With nothing holding her back now, Ray suddenly had an idea climbed off him and quickly went to the closet. “Wait right there, don’t move.” She warned him as she was rifling through his stuff. With only a vague memory, she opened the chest and rifled through for a few simple items. Ray didn’t want to lose her nerve, didn’t want to pull random things out and ask what was what and the functions they served. Instead, she merely took out a mask that she could only assume was a blindfold and rope.

Tying knots sounded like fun, actually.

She turned back around, seeing Zarc still sitting on the bed. He was fighting a smile when he saw what she picked up. He was hoping she wasn’t going to try and… go overboard for the first night. Maybe another time, he’d show her more in there and see what she was comfortable with.

“You like being in charge, don’tcha?” Ray asked, strolling across the room and throwing the items next to him, landing in a plop on the mattress. Her hands came up to her hair, pulling out her hair ties and her long red locks came flowing down in a wavy mess and Zarc gulped. He didn’t feel that his mouth was slightly open, his breath nearly escaping him. “God, I hate that about you.”

“Ray, I-”

“ _Shut. Up._ ” Her tone was fierce, menacing and Zarc couldn’t tell if she was angry at him or just incredibly in character. Either way, it was doing wonders for his boner and she hadn’t even laid a finger on him yet. “Don’t refer to me by name.” She was finally in front of him, slowly unbuttoning her shirt as she watched as his eyes were following her fingers. He opened his mouth, about to speak – maybe _beg_ but Ray raised up her leg, pressing her foot against his chest. The added weight against him made him grunt in surprise and he fell back slightly. It kinda amazed him how she was able to keep her balance while still undressing herself. “Actually, don’t _talk_. Not until I say you can.”

Zarc could only nod. His fingers were digging into the sheets, anticipation already eating him up.

Ray’s heartbeat accelerated and any second she was sure that air of coolness and confidence would vanish. She took her foot off him and grabbed the eye mask. “Good boy.” She said, feeling herself burst and quickly put the mask over his eyes.

He didn’t really struggle though now his vision was completely obscured by blackness. He couldn’t see Ray, what she was doing to herself, to him, or what was happening any longer. His breathing hastened.

She waved her hands in front of him and he showed no reaction. It was like she could breathe a sigh of relief and her face finally betrayed her, turning as red as her hair. He seemed to be enjoying himself and they had barely done anything but make out a little. And she was… it was so embarrassing, was she was actually _enjoying_ bossing him around? Ray eyed the toy she pulled out from under the bed, still laying next to Zarc. She couldn’t help but notice how under the mask, his cheeks were a faint red and how his fingers were nervously holding onto the sheets. At least…

Ray knelt down in front of Zarc and pushed opened his legs, noticing he let out a startled whine. It was too adorable, she couldn’t help but smile.

He couldn’t exactly tell _where_ Ray was, guessing somewhere between his legs. So many questions were coursing through his mind and wondering what exactly she was about to do. He wondered if he could actually keep quiet, especially since Zarc could feel her hands sliding up from his knees to his inner thighs till she cupped his erection. Zarc bit his lip harshly, suppressing a whine as he involuntarily bucked against her hand.

A sudden slap to his thigh and he cried out. It was forceful, meant to be taken as a warning for his behavior.

“Do _not_ move.”

It was such a strange sight to see Zarc nearly shaking from a mere slap and turning blushing red. The sight shouldn’t have turned her on, fueled her to go further and pull down the zipper of his pants, pulling those and his underwear off. He told her before that a strong woman taking control of him turned him on, but they had barely done anything – she had barely touched him or bossed him or anything of the sort and, yet he was already sporting an erection and she couldn’t help but stare at it.

He… he really was turned on by this.

Zarc tried his hardest not to squirm, simply resorting to biting his lip and twisting his fingers into the blanket. The was nothing but warm air but it was like he could _feel_ her eyes on him and he was under scrutiny. He wanted to know what she was eyeing, whether it was desire or amusement or anything. _Goddamn_ , deprivation was horrifying.

He heard a slightly chuckle and felt her finger run up his shaft to the head and he was nearly biting through his skin, his body shaking from his silence and holding back. “You’re doing _so_ good.” She said, and he sighed from her appraisal. “I should be nice now, shouldn’t I?”

Was he allowed to move?

Answer her even?

“However,” Ray started up again and suddenly her teasing touch was gone, “you _did_ promise me a demonstration.” He already missed her touch on his cock, however light it was. Zarc panted slightly, eagerness building up and he was finding it more difficult to hold himself down. Ray noticed as well and chuckled lowly, running her hands along his inner thighs and massaging them. “Careful now, I don’t wanna think you’re _that_ fast.” She grabbed the chastity cage, staring at it for a few moments. He didn’t tell her exactly how to install but it looked simple enough. And he did tell her where the key was too…

She opened the drawer, seeing a set of keys after a few moments. She took them out and saw a small lock on the toy as well… oh! It was becoming clear exactly what she was supposed to be doing.

Her touch was gone from his thighs and Zarc relied on his hearing now. He heard the drawer opening and a faint jingle of keys. Was she actually doing to do it now? He suppressed a whine – he had almost thought she’d forgotten. It was a few moments of silence, he could only hear the keys and her light breathing, not to mention his own heartbeat. What was she doing? Was she just-!

Zarc bit his lip again. Her touch was back but also… the familiar, constricting feeling of his chastity cage. He gasped at feeling his erection become constricted, his mind going into a frenzy at how his attention was hyper-focused on his cock. His breathing quickened, feeling the need to squirm and struggle now. “ _Ray_ -!” It slipped out, he couldn’t hold back as he heard the final click of a key. It was like his cock was being held in a tight squeeze and even worse, suddenly Ray’s warm presence was gone from in front of him. The bed shifted a bit, she was on the bed now too?

“What did I say about speaking? You’re not good at following orders at all.” She chastised, a playful tone in her voice as she picked up the rope. Perfect excuse to do this, actually. “If you can’t shut up, you’ll at least hold still. Won’t you, Pet?” Ray whispered into his ear, biting him as she pulled his hands behind his back, tying them up with the rope. Her face was practically burning from the nickname she had given him, hoping like hell it was ok.

Zarc nodded, not bothering to hide his giddy smile at being referred to as ‘Pet’ and groaned at her biting him. Ray moved away from him, pushing him down onto the bed and straddled him.

“You can talk now, if you _promise_ to hold still.” Ray told him, her voice low and husky as she was leaning down and sliding her fingers under his shirt, raking her nails down his skin leaving red trails as he hissed.

“Ray, _Ray_ , Ray _please…_!” One relief was given at last, being able to finally be _vocal_ by how much he was enjoying her and what they were doing. But with it came a new hell of not moving. In concept, easy to do as he was blinded, and his arms were bound. But…

“Keep begging, I like it.” Her fingers were back to unbuttoning his shirt and she squirmed above him. He was practically naked below her and aside from her open shirt, she was fully clothed. And they were becoming… incredibly uncomfortable. “Oh Pet, it’s too bad you’re blinded. If you were a _good boy_ , I’d let you watch as I strip.”

He whined, his body felt like it was on fire.

There was no point in trying to be slow and teasing, he couldn’t see anything and looked as though he was in pain from not being able to watch her. But still… she shifted slightly on top of him, feeling the plastic over his erection which was kept down, and he groaned softly.

Ray tossed aside her open shirt and unhooked her bra, shivering a bit from the air. She almost wished he was untied and not blinded so she could feel his hands roaming her body, groping and caressing whatever he could. She bucked her hips against his groin, her moans filling the room as the friction between them delighted her. It was her own hands caressing her body and she moaned his name.

“Z-Za _-ah!_ Zarc!”

It wasn’t fair, he thought over and over as he did his best to keep his hips down and twist his hands. He was panting, merely imaging how much like a goddess she looked above him – how she was staring and grinning at him with her eyes clouded over in lust and desire. But her moaning his name and grinding against his caged erection – not being able to _react_ at all; it was like his own personal hell and he cried out. “Ray… Mistress… _please_.” He whined, his body shaking once more.

Her face flushed at being called ‘mistress’. He called her that before, the last time she was here and misunderstood. She thought he was mocking her and was about to hurt her but as of right now, with all the desperation and the adoration he could muster was in his voice, he was being sincere. She gulped, finally removing her skirt and underwear, flinging them to the floor where the rest of their clothes were at.

“Do you want to touch me, Pet?”

Zarc nodded, swallowing thickly before answering. “Yes… Mistress.”

Ray licked her lips, turning her body around. At least… maybe this would _feel_ less embarrassing if she couldn’t see him either. “Keeping being good, and _maybe_ you’ll get a chance.” She stared at his caged erection, giggling as she stroked it. He was probably feeling incredibly restrained, frustrated and pent-up. She wanted to know how much more he could take before begging to be let out. Ray sat on his thighs and held his cock in one hand.

She felt a little… embarrassed to do much else, maybe another time she’d be more up for it. But for now, this would do. She rolled her hips against his cock and gasped. It felt stranger than it did with clothes on but now, with nothing between them except the plastic. She repeated the motions, her own moans and gasps filling the room. Her hand and his cock were getting wet, coated from how much Ray was turned on.

It was so strange to her, how much of an effect this had on her. The fact that Zarc could do nothing do her, that she held completely control over him and his shaking hips struggled to stay in place as she demanded – it only turned her on more. With a sobbing moan, she came – her hips still moving and jolting as the wave of her orgasm was coursing through her.

Zarc panted heavily, his body aching from the torture. Her rubbing and grinding against his dick and yet he could nothing to help his own needs or achieve his own orgasm, he wanted to whine. He felt her shifting above him again and suddenly, his blindfold was removed. Zarc couldn’t believe how red her face was, how dark her eyes were and how… honestly, _excited_ she looked. Ray kissed his cheek, burying her face against his neck.

“Are… are you done?” Zarc asked, slightly hesitating. She hadn’t given any mention that she wanted to stop but perhaps it was better that they did. It was still her first time doing any of this. Ray nodded against him and he snorted. That would explain exactly _why_ she was hiding her face then. “Ray, untie me.”

“Huh?” She shot her head up, realizing that his hands were still bound behind his back. They were probably asleep by now. “Oh, right. Yea, sure.” She said sheepishly, getting off and he pushed himself up with some difficulty. As she was untying the rope, a rogue thought swarmed her. Was she supposed to fight him when he said to untie him? Was that still part of the game? Maybe she was actually bad at this?

The ropes slipped off him and he immediately switched their positions, his lips eagerly on hers as his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her as close as he could to her. She didn’t get a chance to ask, not with his tongue entangling hers.

But wasn’t he supposed to… not do this?

Ray pushed against his chest and he moved his face up, breathing heavily above her and he licked his lips. “Ray, can you, um… can you unlock me?”

Given their recent activities, Ray hadn’t thought there was anything more embarrassing, but this moment came pretty close. “But I thought that you liked that?”

“I do, but… you said you were done. So…” His fingers were slowly stroking her back as he leaned down, pressing soft kisses down her collarbone. “Right now, I wanna get off… maybe cuddle a little.”

Ray could only blink, words failed her. After her slapping him, tying him up, blinding him, and denying him an orgasm, he wanted to cuddle? He was a lot stranger than she thought but she didn’t mind that. Ray couldn’t think of anything clever to say, merely nodding and pushing him up more till they were both sitting up. She took the keys that had been tossed aside on the bed and handed him the keys.

He chuckled, raising his hand and pushing them back to her.

“Ray, I want _you_ to unlock me.”

She pouted. She didn’t have much of an argument… she did put him in it so taking him out shouldn’t even be so embarrassing. Ray sighed and kissed him, making sure he couldn’t keep his attention on her hands as she felt around for the lock and he moaned in her mouth. She found it, unlocking it and pulling the cage off him. Once it was completely removed, Zarc pushed her down, not allowing her to breakaway from the kiss as he held his erection and pushed past her entrance.

She whined in his mouth, gripping onto his hair as he thrusted into her. He wasn’t exactly going slow, not with his eager movements that were slightly erratic. One hand came down between them, teasing and rubbing at her clit which caused Ray to break away from his kiss and gasp loudly, her fingers gripping onto his hair harder as she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him close. It was like a haze.

How fast he was going, how the bed was creaking, how her other hand was twisting into the bedsheets and his hand came atop of hers.

His body shook and with a final slam of his hips, Zarc came and a gushing warmth filled her. She followed suit a few moments later. It was like they were frozen, the pleasure making its way through their bodies as their heavy breathing and soft pants filled the room. Zarc took the blanket, abandoned long ago and pulled it over them and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face against her breasts.

“H-Hey, don’t!”

Zarc whined, pressing a soft kiss above her breast. “Pet my hair.”

She wanted to tell him no, just so she could get a moment to collect herself, but he looked so tired and worn and… and happy even with his face flushed, just like hers was. He was rather eager, this time in a different fashion, needier than she thought. And he did say he liked cuddling…

Ray sighed, lifting her hands to his head and was running his fingers through his hair. It was so soft to her touch. “Um… did you…” She wasn’t exactly sure she wanted to have this conversation right now. But she was curious to know. “Was that ok? I mean, was I, uh… you know?”

Zarc eyed her, not wanting to move. Right now, her breasts were too comfortable to move away from and her hands in his hair were so relaxing and the blanket around their hot bodies felt like a comfort. He smiled at her awkward question, clearly, she was beating around the bush. “You’re shy, that’s for sure.”

“… oh.” A defeated tone and he immediately raised his head up, kissing her nose.

“It’s not a bad thing.” A comforting smile. “I don’t expect you to be the total perfect domme at the first try. Though that does sound pretty hot. But… you did fine. I enjoyed it… though I kinda thought that was obvious.” His face reddened a bit and his smile turned awkward. “You though? Did you…?”

Great. Her awkwardness had become contagious.

“Um, well…”

How was she to put it?

“… it’s ok if you didn’t. You can tell me the truth.” Zarc did his best to not sound disappointed. At most, her trying it out was more than he could’ve hoped for.

She wrapped her arms around him, pushing them both to their sides as she moved closer to him, their bodies completely pressed against the others. “I… I really, _really_ … liked it, actually.” Immediately, Ray groaned and buried her face back to his neck and Zarc laughed.

She was embarrassed by her realization of a kink?

He held her tightly, his fingers running up and down her back. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, Ray! It’s just a kink.”

“… shut up.”

“Hey, be nice to your boyfriend.”

She stiffened a bit. “My… you want to be my boyfriend?” Ray moved her head, her eyes wide as she stared at him in disbelief.

Did he really say that?

“Well, yea. I mean… I do like you, so um… we can probably talk more about that in the morning if you like.”

“You’re kicking me out?”

“No!” His grip on her tightened. “No, I meant… when we wake up in the morning. Together. Here.”

She didn’t tell her parents where she was. Right now, they were probably blasting her phone with messages about where she was. The best thing to do was to leave and tell him they would talk about this later. But she was comfortable and warm. She wanted to keep petting his soft hair and kissing him and for his fingers to never leave her body and oh _god_ , waking up together and maybe having morning sex or cuddling some more-!

Ray smiled. “I’d like that.”

She didn’t need to inform her parents. No, she was happy and more than anything, wanted to keep this moment.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done and thank you all so much for your patience and supporting this fic!


End file.
